This invention relates, in general, to data processor systems, and more particularly, to those data processors which are manufactured on a single integrated circuit chip.
In the past, data processors, microcomputers, and/or central processing units have had many and varied configurations. It is highly desirable for a data processing system to process digital data in an efficient and timely manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved data processor having a separate internal address bus and data bus and having a unique dedicated input/output.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data processor having a general purpose architecture and instruction set and useful for controller applications.